Sleep Walking
by phantomlover101
Summary: Miley has a really long Hannah Montana concert, and Jake comes back the next morning. Will there be problems? The title basically gives it all away. Jiley! Maybe Loliver. Please R&R! phantomlover101 is back!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

**Nobody's **

**Perfect**

**No, no**

**Nobody's perfect.**

"Thank you all! Good night!" It was another long Hannah Montana concert, and I was pooped. It was midnight and we were two hours away from home! "Dad, can we go home, now?"

"Sure, bud, If you really want to." My dad said. We usually stay a little after people start to leave, but there is no way that is happening tonight. I **need **get home.

Yes, as you can probably tell, it is a school night. I do not want to sleep walk in school again, the last time turned out, horrifying!

As soon as my dad got ready to go, we were out of there!

On the way home, I almost fell asleep, but I was watching Jake's new movie, so I _had_ to stay awake.

When we finally got home, it was 3:30. I took a shower and everything and it was 4:30! I didn't fall asleep till 5:00, and an hour later I had to get up for school!

"Great, now I am going to be asleep in class!" I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, Bud, but, you have to go to school today. You have an exam today that you **have **to take." My dad said, sympathetically. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I will fall asleep when I get home."

"Isn't Jake coming back home today?"

"I don't remember. If he is, then I do want to go to school." Jake had left for Antarctica, and is suppose to come back soon, if not today. I still want to be his girlfriend, but, he probably doesn't feel the same way anymore.

After breakfast, I ran outside to walk to school.

**At school**

"Hi, Lilly. Hi, Olive. What's up?" I asked when I saw them.

"Nothing much. I saw your concert, last night. You must of had a long night!" Oliver said.

"Good thing I didn't go. My mom was all, 'that's way to late to go to, even if Miley is going!', and I was all, 'but mom! Miley and I are trying to break a record!'. That is our cover up. We are trying to be at every Hannah Montana concert."

"It was way to late! I didn't get home till about three, and it took forever to get a shower and all. I am so tired!" I complained.

"Oliver and I will try to keep you awake during school. Hey! Did you hear that Jake is coming back today?" Lilly said, excitedly.

"Yeah, I remember. I am so tired that I don't care. As long as I don't sleep walk and confess my feelings. Ugh. What am I going to do?"

"What classes do you have with Jake?" Lilly asked me.

"Math, Science and Art. That's it."

"Just don't fall asleep in those classes, and you will be ok."

Lilly has a point. I could just sleep in the classes that I don't have with Jake. But, in this school, news travels fast. I will just have to toughen up and wait till I get home to sleep.

Then the bell ran. It was time to go to first period, Science. With Jake.

**Science Lab Room**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

I am finally back from Antarctica, and I get to see Miley again!

We have first, fifth, and last period. I hope that she isn't mad that I had to kiss Michaela in my last film. I really want to get back with Miley, I don't like Michaela.

Anyways, the tardy bell rang, as Miley just slipped in.

"Miss Stewart. Do you have something important to do before my class, or something?" Our teacher asked Miley, impatiently.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." And she sat down beside me.

"Hi, Jake. I've missed you!" she whispered.

"I've missed you, too!" I whispered back.

"Ms. Stewart. Would you like to teach today?" Mrs. Schmidt scowled at Miley.

"No, ma'am." Miley said, turning red.

"Thank you…" and she continued.

**Later that day**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

The bell to lunch had just rang, and I was sitting with Lilly and Oliver, when Jake sat down next to me.

Gosh, he is hott!! I thought.

"Hey, Miley. Sorry I got you in trouble earlier. I will make it up to you!" He said, smiling his famous, hott, smile.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm just glad that you are back." I am very glad.

"I went to your concert last night! You were amazing! You sang a lot of… love songs."

I did? Well, they all are about Jake. Wait, does he know they are about him? "Uh, yeah. I wrote them when we were dating." That isn't the best cover, because we were dating for, like, two days.

"Oh. I thought they were about another guy that you are dating." He sounded kind of sad. Was he sad that I'm not dating? Or is he sad that he thought I was dating some other guy?

"I haven't been on a date, since, I went out with you." I was trying to make him feel better.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I broke your heart so much that you don't have the heart to go out again."

"No, there's just no one that I like, **anymore**." Then, Lilly kicked me. I knew that she kicked me because I am lying to the guy that I like.

"Good… I mean. Uh. I gotta go, I will see you in 8th period." And he ran off.

"Well, 6th period is about to start, so we all have to go." I said as I stood up.

As soon as I got up, I almost fell over. I just realized how tired I am.

"Ugh, I am so tired." I said, as I headed to 6th period.

**8****th**** period **

**Jake's P.O.V.**

It was the last period of the day, and I could tell that Miley was tired. When she came in, she sat down and, basically, fell asleep…

* * *

**Hey, I'm back! I know I just finished a story, but I have ideas coming out of my brain so fast that it isn't funny! **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Please R&R**

**phantomlover101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Flash back**

_It was the last period of the day, and I could tell that Miley was tired. When she came in, she sat down and, basically, fell asleep…_

**8****th**** period**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

That was 10 minutes ago. The teacher hasn't noticed that she fell asleep. Until, now.

"Ms. Stewart!" the teacher barked. "Pick your head of the desk!"

"Your **big** head needs to come off your desk!" she snapped.

"Ms. Stewart!"

"Ms. Stewart had a long concert." Miley said, as she sat up. Her eyes were real big. Was she sleep talking?

"Thank you." The teacher said and turned around.

"She has **huge **ears!" Miley whispered to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"No, because her **big ears** are in the way!"

"Miley, you are going to get detention. You need to be quiet!" I didn't want her to get in trouble again!

"You be quiet, you **loud mouth**!" she looked me with her big eyes, staring at me. They are beautiful, but scary.

"Ms. Stewart, do we have a problem?" Mrs. Guppman asked.

"Yes."

"What is it? Do we need to go to the principles office?"

"No."

"What's the problem then?"

"I like Jake, and he might not like me back." What? She still likes me? Is she sleep talking?

"Miley, wake up!" I said slapping her face.

"Mr. Ryan. What are you doing?"

"She's sleep talking. We have to wake her up!"

I kept slapping her face, yelling at her to wake up. Finally, she woke up.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

When I finally woke up, I saw Jake starring at me, like he was concerned about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Miley, you have been sleep talking." He said very calmly.

"**What**?! What did I say?" I hope I didn't say that I like Jake.

"Only enough to get you in the principal's office!" Mrs. Guppman said, tapping her foot. "You said that I have **big ears**, that you had a long concert, and…"

"That was **it**!" Jake said, cutting Mrs. Guppman off. He looked at her with the look, 'don't say it, please.'

Sometimes, I **hate** that look.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, but I was up **all** night. I won't do it again." I hope not!

**After School**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

After school, I apologized one more time to Mrs. Guppman, and went to go find Jake, Lilly, and Oliver.

I finally found them, but before I got there, I heard Jake say, 'Just don't tell her, I don't want to go through everything again.' I wonder what he was talking about.

"Hi, guys!" I said, acting as though I didn't hear anything.

"Hi, Miley. I heard that you slept talked during class today." Oliver laughed.

"It's not funny. I am still tired. Jake, can I talk to you?" I wanted to ask him what he meant when he said, 'I don't want to go through everything again.'

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

So, we went a little away from Lilly and Oliver. "Jake, I heard you say something to Lilly and Oliver. I heard you say, 'Just don't tell her, I don't want to go through everything again.' What were you talking about?

"Oh, that, well. You said something else when you were sleep talking."

"What did I say?" I hope he doesn't say my Hannah Montana secret.

"What I want to know is that, do you tell the truth when you sleep walk?"

"Yeah. What did I say?" I probably said the Hannah Montana secret. Great.

"You said… you said… I don't know how to put this. You said that you… still like me and that you don't know if I like you back." He said this in a very serious face.

Me, I felt like I was struck by lightning! "Did I really say that?! There's no way that I could have said that! Seriously, what did I say?" I couldn't have said that!

"Miley, I am serious. You said that. Plus, you **just** said that what you said is true. Miley, what is going on?" He is going to find out no matter what! I should just might as well tell him!

"Jake, have you been wanting to date anyone, since you have gotten back?" I will tell him if he says no.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

Wow. That came out of nowhere! What am I suppose to say? That I have been wanting her to say that that was true. That I want to date her, or am I suppose to say no one.

"Uh, no one, I guess." Why did I say that?

"Well, its… its true."

"You do like me?"

"Yes, I can't help it. You are just so…" That was all I needed to hear. I pulled her into a kiss.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

When I pulled away, I looked at Jake. "Jake, you still like me?"

"Of course. You were the one that broke up with me." He has to remind me.

"Jake, I'm sorry I broke up with you. But, will you go out with me now?" I hope so.

"I guess. But, do you want to go out as Hannah, or Miley?"

"I think, Miley would have a much better time!" I laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!**

**I want 3 more reviews, since last time I said this you gave me a lot!**

**phantomlover101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I am so glad that I had that very long Hannah Montana concert! If I didn't, I wouldn't have slept talked and blurted how I felt!

Now, since we are together, we are the best couple known to the world!

We have appeared on T.V. shows together, and talk shows. I think we are more famous then Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens! It is amazing!

Jake and I are appearing a game show. Jake, Lilly and Oliver were coming over in a few minutes. We are premiering on a show called _The right date, or the bad date? _It is a show where you and your girlfriend or boyfriend go on, and see how much he or she knows you. You have to pick a name that will throw your boyfriend or girlfriend of.

But the bad thing is, is that Jake is going to have to **date **the person he picks. That is what makes it so hard.

Right now, I don't know who else is on the show, competing against me for Jake.

As soon as everyone came, we got into the limo to get to the studio.

"Miley, don't be worried about this. I am going to choose you." I guess he could tell I am nervous.

"Yeah, Miley. I am going to be on of the contestants. I will be there with you. I will answer all of my questions goofy, so Jake can eliminate me." Lilly said, apparently she wants me to win.

"You and Oliver should go on!" I smiled. They have known each other since preschool! I think they know each other enough!

The rest of the ride, we were just chatting about other stuff.

Then, we got to the studio.

"Miley, don't worry. I will pick you, no matter what. Even if we have to sneak together to stay with each other." And he kissed me. It was one of his long, romantic kisses.

"Don't worry, the answers will be ones that you can tell that they are me." And I kissed him again.

**Inside the studio**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

When I got in the studio, this lady, named Sandra, lead me to a seat. In front of the seat, there was a screen and a laptop tip thing. On the T.V. had the words _The right date, or the bad date?_

"You type in your answers on the laptop and watch the T.V. to see Jake and hear who he eliminates. If he eliminates you, you stand up, walk over to that door with beads on it, and walk through. You are trying to not go through there till the end. By the way, I need a cover name." a name. What is a name that I could give to Sandra, and help Jake know who I am.

"Montana… Montana Ryan! My name is Montana Ryan!" Yes! He would recognize the Montana part, because I am Hannah Montana, and his last name is Ryan!

"Ok. I will leave you alone for awhile." Sandra said as she walked off.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

Here we go. Two minutes till show time! Miley said that she was going to make a name that I can recognize, so that I won't call on her. I just hope that no one else makes names that sound like her.

The bell rang for 30 seconds till show, here we go!

"Hello, everyone! I'm Harold Houston and this is a celebrity edition of _The right date, or the bad date? _On this special edition, Jake Ryan, and his girlfriend Miley Stewart, are seeing if their love can get through this game. And here he is, Jake Ryan!"

Ok, that's my cue! I ran out on stage, the bright lights blinding me. "Hey, Harold!"

"Hey, Jake. So, you know the rules, but, you don't know where Miley is. The whole point is to find her. So, are you ready?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then let's play!" and the lights grew dim.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Jake looks so cute on stage. We are the perfect couple!

"Ok. The girls cover names are… Heather Burt, Hannah Oken, Montana Ryan, and Debra Fred. Do you think you know any of these people?"

"I don't know, we will find out!" Jake said.

Great, he didn't recognize my name. I know that Lilly must be Hannah Oken, because she was making hers sound like Hannah Montana, like me, and Oken is Oliver's last name. Hopefully Jake knows that.

"Alright, here is question number one!" Harold said. "What is Jake's favorite color? Everyone backstage, type in your answers."

Jake's favorite color is blue. So, I typed in blue.

"Jake, what is your favorite color, and tell me, who do you not like the answer to?"

"Well, let's see. Heather said green, Hannah said blue, Montana said blue and Debra said ruby. I don't really like Debra's answer."

"Ok, Debra, come on out. Debra's real name is Ashley Kipper." Harold said as 'Debra' walked out onto the stage. "Sorry Ashley, Jake doesn't want to date you."

"Wow, I hope I don't pick Miley!" Yeah, me too!

"Ok, let's go onto the next question. What is Jake's favorite superhero?"

I know this one by heart. We watched the movie together. Spiderman.

I typed in Spiderman.

"So, Jake, who is your favorite superhero?"

Please say Spiderman, please say Spiderman.

"I'm going to have to go with, Spiderman." Jake said with a big smile on his face.

"Great, now you can eliminate! Heather said Superman, Hannah said Batman, and Montana said Spiderman. What answer do you not like?"

"I don't like Heather's answer. I do like Batman also."

"Great, Heather's real name is Holly, your ex."

"HOLLY!" I screamed. Oops. I can't believe that she got on here.

"Now, we only have two more people behind that door. One is Miley; the other is one of her closest friends. We will find out who he chooses, during the next chapter!"

* * *

**No, Harold didn't really say that, that was to keep it tence.**

**Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews! They helped, even though it was only two people!**

**I need at least 5 reviews and please tell me what you think should happen. It is getting hard to think of what to write!**

**Please help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**phantomlover101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Flashback**

"_Now, we only have two more people behind that door. One is Miley; the other is one of her closest friends. We will find out who he chooses, during the next chapter!"_

**End of Flashback**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Ok, welcome back to _The right date, or the bad date. _We are here with Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart. We have two more people in the back. One is Miley, Jake's girlfriend and the other is Miley's best friend. We are going to do one more question, before you meet the person you will go on a date with."

Here we go. Hopefully, Jake will know who I am.

"The question is…"

Please be an easy question, please be an easy question.

"The question is, 'What is your favorite food?'"

That's easy, Jake loves pizza!

**Jake's P.O.V.**

"Jake, the results are in, Hannah said ice cream, and Montana said pizza. Jake, which answer do you not like?"

"Miley and I had pizza on our first date, so I don't like Hannah's answer."

Please be Lilly, please be Lilly!

"Jake Ryan, you just eliminated… Lilly Truscott!" Harold said, as Lilly ran onto the stage.

"Lilly, that means that Miley is the last person! Yes, we won!!" I yelled as I ran around the stage.

"Yes, you did win! Miley, come on out!" Harold yelled, and then, Miley came out onto the stage.

I ran over to her.

"You did it!" she said with a smile on her face.

"No, we did it!" I said.

Then, in front of everyone, I kissed her.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

He kissed me in front of America! It was the best kiss ever!

* * *

**Hey, everyone! This is a very small chapter, but, I have to start writing on a different computer and then put it on this computer to put on the internet, so, if I don't write for a while, don't hurt me!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**phantomlover101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Well, form there on, everything was smooth sailing! Jake and I where the happiest couple ever, and we never, ever had a fight. Well, till I went on tour with the Jonas brothers, but that is a different story.

Oh, and Lilly and Oliver went on the show, of course, they got through. We were all very happy.

I hope that Jake and I will stay together for always!

* * *

**I know, I know. A very short ending, but, what else was I suppose to write! Well, I can't write without any reviews!!!**

Well, I forgive you all. Please reveiw to how good this story was!

I am about to write a Phantom of the Opera story, so look out for that!

Hope to read your reviews!

phantomlover101


End file.
